


I keep on frontin', yeah, I stay bluffin'

by Marishna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt Stiles, Injury, M/M, Monster of the Week, Pre-Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Protective Derek, Star Wars References, Sweet Derek, Werewolf Pain-Relief Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles limped his way to the front door and jerkily pulled it open only to find Derek on the other side. He wanted to slam it shut in Derek's face so badly but he knew he'd never get it closed in time.</p>
<p>As if he knew exactly what Stiles was thinking Derek stuck his foot out so Stiles couldn't even try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I keep on frontin', yeah, I stay bluffin'

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Change" at fullmoon_ficlet on LJ.

Stiles limped his way to the front door and jerkily pulled it open only to find Derek on the other side. He wanted to slam it shut in Derek's face so badly but he knew he'd never get it closed in time.

As if he knew exactly what Stiles was thinking Derek stuck his foot out so Stiles couldn't even try.

"If you're here for 'beat on Stiles day' you're about twelve hours late," Stiles said with a sigh and shuffled away into the living room. He collapsed onto the second-hand couch his dad gave him when he and Melissa moved in together and propped his leg up on the coffee table while cradling his arm that ached from shoulder to fingertip.

Stiles heard Derek close the door and follow him into the living room. Normally he'd be snarking the hell out of this situation, the big bad wolf coming to see him; stepping into little red's house, but he didn't have it in him then. The day before the pack went up against a cousin, of sorts, of the Jersey Devil. Unfortunately the creature didn't seem to take well to being cornered and Stiles was the one who took the brunt of its attack.

"I came to see how you were, actually," Derek said as he stood by the couch with his hands in his pockets.

"Not to lecture me on how stupid what I did was?" Stiles asked sarcastically, having had this conversation umpteen times before.

"Oh, it was stupid. But I'm pretty sure if you hadn't done the stupid thing more people would have gotten hurt. So it was stupid that ended not as bad as it could have," Derek replied, surprising Stiles.

 "Wow. Coming from you that's a damn-near ringing endorsement. Can I have you repeat that so I can record it as my outgoing voicemail?" Stiles asked, rubbing his arm with a grimace.

Derek rolled his eyes and turned to leave. "Sorry I even bothered. By the way, your bandage needs to be changed, it's starting to smell funky."

Stiles swore under his breath, and twisted to try to get at the bandage on his left shoulder under his t-shirt, then hissed at the sudden pain from the movement. In a second Derek was by his side, pushing him back against the couch and leaching some of his pain.

"Why didn't you say you were in so much pain?" Derek asked gruffly.

"You didn't seem all that interested," Stiles replied between gritted teeth.

"You didn't give me a chance," Derek shot back. Stiles opened his mouth to argue back but found he didn't have a response and also the pain was ebbing away in such a quick and glorious fashion that Stiles could have wept in relief. Within a minute the pain was a distant memory.

"Come on, I'll change it for you," Derek said as he helped Stiles off the couch. He steadied Stiles, then walked him to the bathroom with a hand on his arm. Stiles wanted to tell Derek it was okay, that he felt better, but when he looked down he could see Derek's veins were no longer black. 

"Sit," Derek instructed once in the small bathroom and pointed to the side of the tub. It wasn't hard to locate the first aid kit and, due to his life, Stiles probably had the best stocked kit short of the hospital. Derek started pulling out supplies while Stiles tried to get his arm through the hole of his shirt. He hissed, drawing Derek's attention who made a disapproving sound.

"Up," he instructed. Stiles stared up at him, sure this was a joke, then gingerly lifted both arms while Derek reached down and pulled his shirt over his head, mindful of his left shoulder. He tossed the shirt on the floor and reached for the bandage on Stiles' shoulder. Stiles kept still while Derek peeled back the tape and threw out the bloody bandage. 

Derek made quick work of disinfecting and re-bandaging the wound. His fingers were light and sure against Stiles' skin and he tried to cause as little pain as possible. Stiles kept his head down and away so he wouldn't be looking directly at Derek's abs, or anything else.

When Derek was done he bent down and grabbed Stiles' shirt, handing it to him while he packed everything back up neatly. Then he stood back in the doorway while Stiles gripped his shirt without moving.

"Guess I should get going," Derek said and Stiles nodded. He followed Derek to the door where Derek stopped with his hand on the doorknob.

"Do you have any pain meds?" Derek asked. 

"Tylenol somewhere? That's one thing Melissa never gives me unless I'm practically dying," Stiles explained.

"I could stick around for a little while. In case your pain flares up?" Derek suggested with a forced casualness that Stiles felt pretty smug at seeing through.

But instead of calling Derek on it Stiles shrugged with his good shoulder and nodded to the living room. "I was going to order pizza and watch _Star Wars_."

"Deluxe meat for me and I'll get the movie started," Derek said as his way of agreeing.

Stiles fished his phone out of his pocket and didn't care that he grinned through the whole pizza order.


End file.
